


Untitled Pezberry Fluff

by spellwatch642



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellwatch642/pseuds/spellwatch642
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Rachel decide to stay in for one weekend. A short Pezberry fluff ficlet, requested by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Pezberry Fluff

“But Quinn says—“ Rachel tried to object, but was cut by Santana.

“Quinn is stupid.”

Her hand ran through the shorter girl’s hair, spreading on her lap. Rachel smiled slightly.

“I guess you’re right.” She reached for Santana’s free hand, holding it.

“It feels nice.” she said.

“Britt and I used to—“ she paused. Was she really going to talk about her ex? She had finally gotten Rachel laying on her lap (not that she was always trying to), and she was going to ruin it? “I mean, yeah, it feels nice. Soothing.”

Rachel’s face showed an expression of discomfort for a brief moment, then went back to smiling. “Have you spoken to her lately?” Rachel asked.

“Hm?”

“Brittany.” Rachel’s voice sounded a little less cheerful now.

“No.” Santana said.

“But you always tell us how she makes you feel good when you feel lonely.” Dick move.

A little pause between the two.

“I do.” Santana said, finally breaking the silence

“So?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t feel lonely anymore.”

Rachel smiled once again, this time wider. “Santana?”

Santana arched her neck back, and closed her eyes. “Yes, gidget?”

Rachel bit her lip. “Do you like me?” she blurted out.

“You know I haven’t exactly hated you since junior year.” Santana said, “But you know, that was back when I was a bitch. Well I still am but—“

Rachel interrupted. “I mean… Do you like, _like like_ me?”

Santana froze for a moment, eyes opening wide.

“Where did that come from now, Yentl? I’m with Dani.”

Rachel sat up, and turned to her. “The hand holding, playing with my hair, my head on your lap…”

Santana sighed. “I used to do that with Quinn too sometimes.”

Rachel looked down. “You said you didn’t feel lonely anymore. Kurt is barely around from fooling around with Blaine, Elliott and Dani are usually out together. I—I just thought maybe—It’s gotta be me.”

Santana looked away from her quick. “You are good company.”

Rachel slowly moved her hand towards hers. Santana didn’t object at their finger intertwining.

“You still haven’t given me a proper answer.” she said.

“I hate it when you act like a smartass.” Santana said.

“Do you like my other qualities?”

Another pause.

“Yes.” Santana said, “More than I should. More than I like Dani. More than I’m supposed to like Dani.”

Rachel closed her eyes. “I don’t want to end your relationship.” Santana bit her lip. “Maybe it’s supposed to end, and maybe that’s how. All relationships end, you know.”

Rachel mumbled under her breath. “I just hope ours will last longer.”

_Will._

Santana placed her hand on Rachel’s shoulder, and dragged it down slowly to hold her hand. “It should. We’re awesome.”

Rachel looked at her. Into the stunning dark brown eyes that practically meltedher.

“So what you’re saying is—“

Santana nodded.

 “But Dani—“

Santana this time shook her head. “I’m gonna break it off.”

Rachel felt a little bad, of course, but it felt worse for Santana, as she had to look at a sad Rachel Berry. She pulled her hand away from hers, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder instead, pulling her closer.

Rachel snuggled up to her. “I don’t know…” she mumbled.

“You don’t have to know anything except the fact that I really, really like you and Quinn has said good things about your performance in bed.”

Santana’s reply made Rachel chuckle a little. She tilted her head up. Santana leaned slowly, letting their lips meet.

 The contact made Rachel feel her legs limp. The smell of her hair made her dizzy, and at that moment, she didn’t want to pull back. She really didn’t.

When Santana pulled back, it took a few seconds for Rachel to come back to Earth.

“Alright, now I’m gonna put Funny Girl in, and pretend I am watching as I silently think about you naked.” Rachel only nodded. Slowly.

Quinn, Brittany and Puck were right. Santana Lopez was an amazing kisser.


End file.
